


December to remember

by Djvirgil



Series: jaybabs [2]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, F/M, New 52
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8773279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djvirgil/pseuds/Djvirgil
Summary: Jason and Barbara spend Christmas at the manor





	

December  25 Wayne manor and all the family was there well almost all the family, the last month Jason and Barbara had a pretty big fight  during a mission and as is customary from the Bat clan they where being rather stubborn

  * So, why are they fighting this time? –Asked Dick to Tim
  * I don’t know, it’s not like they are the most open of us all
  * Yhea, do you think that they are going to show
  * Probably not
  * They aren’t going to break up are they? – Dick asked
  * I hope not



The conversation continues like that for a little more than 20 minutes before a man wearing a red knitted sweater with a red nose reindeer in the front of it interrupted it

  * Excuse me, master Richard master Timothy



The moment the two of them hearted that they jump out of their sits

  * Even thou I greatly appreciate the stimulated conversation, I believe that it is time for you two to go prepare for tonight



The two looked at each other expecting the other to said something that never came

  * Com on now stop staring at each other and get a move on – Alfred said as he moved his hand in a manner that looked like he was shooing a dog



Ever since the very public fight, both Jason and Barbara were AWOLs to the point that even Bruce was starting to worry

  * Look Batman, I already told you, I don’t have a way to contact with Artemis, so no I don’t know were she and the Red hood might have gone to- wonder woman said trough the JAL communicator
  * Ok, thanks anyway
  * Look I know that you are worried, but they are adults are they not? You have to let them work things out



And with the communication was cu off

  * Father?
  * Yea's Damian what’s the matter?
  * Are you going out –Damian asked to his father wen he saw him in full costume in the Batcave
  * Mmm… no I was just talking with Wonder Woman
  * I see, well Pennyworth asked me to come and get you
  * Thanks, go and tell him that I’ve right there



After the scolding from Alfred and a quick change in clothing Dick and Tim moved their gossiping season to the manor diner hall while they were setting up the table

  * So you and Stephanie how is that going?
  * Mmm… you know
  * C’mon, tell me – Dick said, putting Tim in a fake choke hold
  * Hey stop it! – Tim yell at him as he tried to scape from Dick’s choke hold
  * Why didn’t you invited here? – Dick asked him letting of the hold
  * I did but she and Cass were going to spend it with her mom



Before the conversation could go any further the main door‘s bell ranged, and Alfred wen to answered it

The one at the door was Barbara; she was wearing a bright red dress that looked little to big for her

  * Barbara it’s so nice to see you – Alfred said and huge her at the door – pleas com in
  * Thanks, Al is nice to see you to – She said in returned
  * Do you want something to drink?



Barbara took a few seconds before she answered him

  * I would like a coke
  * I’m on it



And with that the man head over to the kitchen, and few meter in the other direction Both Dick and Tim where trying their best to not be seen by Barbara

  * You can come out now
  * Hi! Babs! – both of the said at the same time
  * How are you? – Tim asked her
  * Fine – she said in a low voice as she glared at them – why?
  * Well we haven’t see you in a whole month, we were just worried – Tim said while taking a step back
  * Don’t be – Barbara said relaxing here face a little – where are Bruce and Damian?
  * In the Batcave – Dick said – do you want me to go and get them?
  * No, its ok – she said and made here way to a large couch in the manor living room



As the same time that that was happening the garage door at the Batcave opened up and a very loud bike came trough

  * So you finally decide to show up, hum Todd – Damian said to the man on the bike
  * Its nice to see you to daemon spawn – Jason said taking his helmet off



After lathing out an annoyed groan out Damian leave the cave leaving both Bruce and Jason alone

  * Do you have anything to said me? – Jason asked to Bruce



But Bruce started to fallow in Damian’s steps, when he was at the top of the stairs Bruce said in a low almost like whisper voice

  * Is god to have you here



Jason was all lone in the Batcave changing into a tuxedo that Bruce kept at the cave for emergencies, near the closet were it was, a shelf full with pictures that Alfred had taken were aligned

There were pictures of every robin in their first day on the field, a few of Dick when he graduated from both high school and to Nightwing, of Tim whit the titans that time when they were in Gotham, but there was one that peaked his interest so he picked it up, it was a picture of him and Barbara dancing at the Wayne gala early that year

He didn't even knew that the photo existed but seeing their made him realize how much he missed here the month that they didn't spoke

Putting the photo back he finished changing and head over the manor

* * *

 

Bruce and Damian where playing a match of chest in the corner of the room, dick and Tim where talking about the different adventures that they had during the year and Barbra was sitting in the couch, her cheek was resting in one of here hands and in the other there was the coke that Alfred had brought to her

She was doing here beast not to just get up and leave the place since it was obvious or at least to her that they were walking on eggs shells around her

  * Diner is ready



Alfred announced to the family and every one of the move to the diner hall

When they finally arrived, that was the moment that bout Barbara and Jason realized that the other was in the manor

  * Hmp, I knew you would have your uses around her – Damian said to Jason when he saw him helping Alfred with food



But un-like always, this time Jason didn't said anything in response

  * Now, now master Damian if you have time to talk why don’t you help out with this – Alfred said to him as he handed him a few plates full with food



* * *

 

The last two sits at the table were facing each other and it was obvious by the fact that they hadn’t even said hi to each other that they weren’t in the beast of terms

The first to sit down was Barbara, doing so in the sit between Dick and Damian, so Jason was siting between Tim and Alfred and so the Christmas diner at the Wayne’s begun

The conversation at the diner table was awkward at beast with Dick, Tim and Alfred doing the mayor part of it all, both Bruce and Damian where the quiet type so they staying out of it for the most part was expected, no so much from Jason and Barbara

At some points during the conversation Dick and Tim asked them about their opinion, trying to bring them in the conversation

But every time Jason would just give them a monosyllabic answered, and Barbara would just ignore them, so the two just gave up on it

After the dinner was over they move one to the living room and they started to exchange presents

And once again the last two where Jason and Barbara, at this point they had talked to each other but nothing that could remotely be call a conversation

The first one was Barbara, she gave to Jason a new hoodie to replace the old one that he hat ever since he came back, after that Jason gave a box with a purple giftwrap and a red bow

The moment that Barbara opened it up here face change completely, but it her face wasn’t the face of a person that someone just gave it a present, if anything it looked more like the face of someone that had be told just now that their dog had die

  * Is this a joke – Barbra Growled at him the moment she saw the present
  * What? – Jason asked
  * I want to know if this is a joke – Barbara reaped her self a little louder this time – last time you where all in my case about it and now you give me this as a present



As she was speaking she pulled out Jason’s present from its box, it was a red baby onesie

  * Can we not do this right now? – Jason whispered trying to calm her down



But she wans having it

  * I thought that you dint want it – Barbara yelled at Jason and throw the onesie at him
  * I didn’t said… –Jason tried to speak but Barbara cut him off
  * I don’t care – Barbara shouted at him – last time… – Barbara started to said choking back some frustration tears that had appeared in her face – last time you made very clear that you didn't want to have a real family



Just as Barbara’s frustration was fast approaching the maximum, Jason’s face reflected his own frustration whit the whole thing

  * Shut up – Jason yelled at her – can you pleas just shut up and let me talk? –Jason plead afterwards in a low voice



Even if this wasn’t the first time that they argue whit each other, it was the first time that Jason had yell at her so she was stunt by the shook and Jason continued whit out hearing Barbara answer to his question

  * I never said that I dint want a family, I don’t even know were you got that idea



After taking a few seconds to calm his voice, he continued

  * And yeas I was all up in you're case last time because who in it’s right mind would go crime fighting while pregnant
  * Those people needed me – Barbara finally said after listening to Jason the whole time – I didn’t let the wheelchair stopped me before, I’m sure as hell won’t let a baby do it now
  * Excuse me – Alfred voice suddenly interjected in the conversation – do you mind if I put my two cents in to this discussion



At that moment the two realized that at some point every one in the family had sneak out of the living room leaving them alone

Barbara’s face turned as red as her hair, and Jason couldn’t help but to try and hid his face in his palms

  * First of – Alfred said whit the calm demeanor that was characteristic of the man – have a sip of this an pleas calm yourselves



In his hands was a platter whit two tea cups

  * Now pleas – Alfred gesture to the armchairs



The two understood what he was asking them and each sit in one

  * Now, I know that I don’t know all the details but, but I understand enough, this situation stem from something that master Jason said whit regard of you're current status right? – Alfred asked while pointing at Barbara
  * Yeas – Barbara answered him whit a hesitant tone on here voice
  * But this present – Alfred said while holding the onesie that Jason had give here before – don’t you thing that this is his way to apologies to you
  * Yea, but – Barbara tried to speak but was cut off by Alfred
  * But, Master Jason don’t you thing theirs something you need to said to miss. Barbara?



Jason reminded silent for a couple of seconds, his eyes avoiding contact whit either Barbara’s or Alfred’s

  * I see, maybe you feel more comfortable whit only the two of you, excuse me



And whit that Alfred leaved the living room, leaving the couple alone in silent

Even after Alfred had leaved it toked Jason a solid minute to said anything

  * Look Barbie – Jason started – I’m sorry ok, I’m sorry if I said something that piss you off, but this is all moving to fast; I’d never thought I’d



At that moment Jason’s voice when a little quieter 

  * Jason – Barbara whispered, and put a hand on top of his
  * I'm ok – he assured to here – I just want you to know that, I’m sorry for…



Before Jason could finish what he was saying Barbara gave him a kiss whit such passion that instantly made up fore everyone that they hadn’t had in a month

  * I know and I’m sorry to – Barbara said to Jason’s ear after finishing the kiss



At that moment the previously quite living room suddenly bursted whit the voices of the family that rush to the couple side

  * So do you know what it’s going to be? – dick was the first to asked
  * No it still to early to said
  * I bet it a girl – Dick added whit a smirk in his face



Both Jason a Barbara glare at him but neither said anything

The night continued and  every one had already gone back to their rooms the only two that still were in the living room were Jason and Barbara, they where in front of the fireplace cuddle whit a blanket and drinking a hot coco the conversation had died down long ago so they where in complete silent until

  * Happy Christmas Barbie, I love you




End file.
